Existing information technology (IT) management software packages have several shortcomings. Existing IT management software packages are often complicated. Often, such software packages are geared toward professional IT personnel in large businesses, neglecting small and medium sized businesses. While the presentation of large amounts of information may be beneficial in certain contexts, it is often unnecessary and overwhelming for less sophisticated IT management personnel.
Existing IT management software packages may not integrate important data into a single interface. One IT management software package may be more effective for managing one issue, while another may be more effective for another issue. An IT manager may need to review many disparate sources of information in order to effectively manage the IT infrastructure. Common management issues are often mixed with the less commonly encountered issues, making it tedious and time consuming to filter the common issues from the less common issues.
Accordingly, there is a need for an IT management software package that addresses the shortcomings of existing IT management software noted above.
There is a further need for an IT management software package that is easy to use, integrated and directed to common IT management issues.